Broken Luck
by SilentDreamer025
Summary: Based off three months after Tekken 6, Ling Xiaoyu slowly moves on from her past, but sometimes the past will come back in unpredictable ways
1. The Rabbit

The alarm clock went off at 5 in the morning…

"Alright…alright…." Says the small girl slowly waking up as she hit the alarm repeatedly; she slowly got out of her bed still trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She knew that Panda was sleeping in the corner so she couldn't turn on the lights in her room; she slowly crept out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Within a few minutes Ling Xiaoyu was in her small living room, in her fighting stance focusing, mediating in her stance only focusing on her breathing, she closes her eyes. Her feet start to dance to her breath, her arms moved slowly as if she was fighting an opponent.

"Focus." She whispered to herself as she felt the air clear around her, her aura felt clear, everything was so calm, she would only be able to stay in this trance only for a few minutes.

Then she slowly opened her eyes and sits down on her couch worn out from her morning training. Her eyes lay on a picture that she had on her wall. Her Grandpa gave it her around her 19th birthday. The picture was an old scroll picture of a female Chinese warrior and a rabbit.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday, my child." Wang said with a smile as he handed his granddaughter her birthday present, Panda came to her side with a smile excited to see what it was as well._

"_I'm not a child anymore." She said with a smile as unwrapped her present happily, the picture unrolled underneath her hands, "Grandpa…." She said half speechless as she looked up at Wang._

"_I feel a little bad for giving this to you now, I should have given it to you earlier." He said as a watched his granddaughter's eyes sparkle as her hands explored the picture, "I knew you always loved this picture."_

_Xioayu smiled and said, "Yes, it always inspired me to be a better fighter._

"_I thought you wanted to be a better fight so you could own a theme park?"_

_She laughed and said, "Yes, that too." She rolls up the scroll and says, "Thank-you Grandpa, I love it."_

_That's when the name Kazama was mention on the radio, Xioayu's face turned frozen and at that moment Wang turned off the radio saying, "No need to listen to that nonsense on your birthday." _

"_Grandpa…" she said sadly knowing that these matters of the Mishima family were bothering her grandfather as much as they were bothering her._

"_There is rumored to be another tournament coming up soon." Wang said sternly and looks Xiaoyu in the eye saying, "I think it would be for the best if you didn't participate."_

"_What?" she questioned confused, she has been in these Iron Fist Tournaments since she was 16 and fought against many strong opponents._

"_I know why you want to join the tournament, and I refuse to let you enter for those reasons."_

"_Grandpa, I'm his friend I think I can talk some sense into him and stop him." She said out loud in a firm voice._

"_That's what she said, and she had the devil's child!" he yelled at her._

_They both went silent; knowing whom Wang was talking about. Both of them were silent for a moment as it started to rain outside._

"_It's starting to rain," she said quietly as she gathered her items with Panda still sitting down, "…I think it's best if I leave now. Thank-you for the gift Grandpa."_

_With that said her and Panda left with Wang watching them with sad eyes._

_

* * *

  
_

As Xiaoyu stared at the picture, Panda sat beside her and rubbed her head again Xiaoyu's head knowing something was bothering her. All Xiaoyu did was smile at Panda and rub Panda's head saying, "I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Panda lies back down with a loud yawn, Xiaoyu smiled at her pet and bodyguard as she walks into the kitchen.

It was now 6:30am on a Saturday morning; she had no school or happy news reports today that made her smile, then her cell phone rings.

"Who could that be?" she asks herself confused, she opens it and says, "Hello?"

"Oi, good morning Xiao." The voice on the other end says with a heavy Osaka accent.

The moment Xiaoyu heard the voice she almost tripped, "Asuka?!? What are you doing calling this early?" she said surprised.

There was silence for about ten seconds.

"You forgot!" screamed the other end.

"Eh…wait"

"I'm coming to visit you today, you idiot!"

"You don't need to call me an idiot!"

"Then don't act like an idiot!"

Xiaoyu breathed in defeat, and said calmly on the phone, "So what time are you arriving?"

"Well I'm getting on the train right." There was a pause in Asuka's voice, "…Now."

"Okay so you'll be arriving around one then." Xiaoyu said as she looked at her clock.

"Yeah…Ow watch it you idiot!" Asuka suddenly says as if she was about to argue with someone on the other end.

"Um Asuka…?" Xiaoyu stared at her phone for a second as she heard Asuka yelling at a person.

"Okay so I will be there around one, bye!"

With a click and a beep Asuka was off the other end.

Xiaoyu smiled at the phone and laughed, she knew Asuka was always like this, that girl was more unpredictable then she, loudly and more aggressive then her, but she had a good heart.

* * *

Asuka smiled as she hung up her phone, sat in her seat and looked ahead as the train left, it was a six hour ride but knew it was worth it.

Her original plan was to ride her bike, but Xiaoyu refused that saying that she could get hurt doing that.

"It's been three months since I last saw her." She thought to herself as she adjusted herself by the window, "I wonder if she has fully recovered yet?"

* * *

It was now almost eleven in the morning, and Xiaoyu had just arrived home with groceries, she has spent her morning preparing her house for her friend.

"I hope she likes seaweed and shrimp, because that's what we hare having tonight." She said excitedly as she put her food and preparation for dinner up for now.

"Panda I'm home." She says at last to Panda who was on the outside porch looking out to the city; Xiaoyu walks up behind her and rubs her back saying "Sometimes I think you should have been a cat, suits your personality so much better."

Panda looks up at her with a smile knowing that was true, though she liked a little excitement in her life, she preferred relaxing and taking it easy, and to help this case she would always protect the cats around here from the evil dogs.

"Well let me change and I will get your lunch." She says happily as she walks into her room. With a humming tune she quickly takes off her shirt and opens the dresser…

Then something fell off the dresser and crashed.

"Huh?" she picks up the broken frame and turns it over; it was a picture of her getting mad at Hwoarang who tripped on top of poor Panda, and it had 'him' in it as well

For a second she stares at the picture for a second with a small smile, then her face starts to look sad, "Xiaoyu, stop dwelling…." she places the picture turned over on her dresser and puts on a new shirt and walks back into the living room and into the kitchen.

* * *

Far away in a small single cell room a young man lays unconscious on a bed with a life support system…. with Raven looking through the window coldly at him…

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Wow this is the first Tekken fanfic I have written in the longest time.**

**I hope yall enjoy this story, I always wanted to write a fanfic based off Xiaoyu, she is my favorite character**

**And the song I am listening to while writing this Utada- Come Back.  
**


	2. The Brave

She was ten minutes late….

Xiaoyu stared at the train station waiting for her friend to walk out.

"She is late…" Xiaoyu mumbled and her mind started to wonder, what if someone had abducted her? Xiaoyu started to have her panic face on thinking of the worse scenarios that could have happened…

"Should I call the police?" she asked herself, "No the army, no better yet…."

"Oi, what's the problem?" said a family deep accent with a mixture of being foreign coming from right behind her.

Xiaoyu paused for a second in shock then smiled as she turned around to see a familiar face, then happily she says, "Lars!"

Lars Alexander a man she had met a while back.

"Long time no see." He said with a small wave as she ran toward him.

"I thought you had a mission?" she asked with a smile.

"Well it ended pretty quickly." He said rubbing her head like she was a child.

"That's good…." She said breathing in a sigh of relief for her friend.

"So what are you doing here?" Lars asks a bit curious.

"I'm waiting for Asuka, and she's late." Xiaoyu replies a bit sour.

"Oh, what brings her here?"

"Just a girl's week together, we haven't really been in touch since the Iron Fist tournament months back." She replies with a smile, then she remembers something and says, "How's Alisa, is she awake now?"

Lars stared at her with a small pause, his eyes looked sad as he slowly turned away saying, "No she hasn't…."

"Oh…" she replies looking at him, she knew how much Alisa meant to Lars even though she was a robot, but to Lars and even her, Alisa felt like a young normal girl curious and a bit innocent to the world. With a small smile of encouragement Xiaoyu places her hand on Lars shoulder saying, "Don't worry I think she'll wake up soon."

Lars looks back with a small smile and nods, and then says, "But more importantly how are you…"

"Is there a love confession going on here?" a very familiar Osaka accent says.

Lars looks embarrassed and Xiaoyu blushes saying, "Asuka how can you say something like that especially after the fact that you are late!"

"Well sorry…" replies Asuka with a small catlike grin, "I didn't know me being late would interfere with your love life."

"Asuka!" Xiaoyu screams at her turning bloody red.

But all Asuka did was laugh at her friend then looks over at Lars saying, "Long time no see."

Lars waves back saying, "Miss Kazama, is your dad out of the hospital now?"

Asuka nods saying, "Yeah he has fully recovered, and as active as he was before."

"If Asuka is this active then how active is her dad?" thought Xioayu trying to imagine someone more active the Asuka.

"Well that's good to hear." Lars said with a smile on his face.

"Yes thank-you for helping us." Asuka says in a grateful tone.

Lars smiles and says nothing.

"By the way Xiaoyu is cooking tonight," Asuka says with a smile then asks the unexpected, "You wanna join us?"

"Asuka!" Xiaoyu yells then grabs her friend saying to Lars quickly, "Excuse us."

Before Lars could even nod both of the girls where at least twelve feet away.

"Asuka…." Xiaoyu starts looking both red and a bit annoyed.

"What?" Her friend replies as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I was thinking, hey another friend of yours that we could eat with us, anyways he's your type."

"My type?" Xiaoyu replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he has a weird hairstyle that seems to be your type."

Xiaoyu didn't know how to react, she wasn't sure if Asuka was kidding with her or not.

"Your kidding right?" Xiao asks.

Asuka looks at her seriously and then with a smile says, "No."

* * *

Lars looked at the Xiaoyu and Asuka talking, it seemed Asuka had the upper hand.

He remembered when he first met Xiaoyu it was soon after he lost his memory and met with Alisa. Xiaoyu was looking for him, Jin Kazama, a man who Lars use to work for but was now rebelling against him, his own half-nephew. At first he really didn't want to get he involved but she had a determined attitude.

As he thought his phone rang.

"Lars." He said as he answered his phone still looking at Xiaoyu and Asuka.

"It's Raven, and I have some news, its about Jin Kazama." replied the other end of the line.

Lars looked surprised, then turns his head from the girls and quietly says, "You found his body?"

"We found him unconscious." Replied Raven calmly.

"When?"

"A month after his face off with Azazel, we took him into custody and intense medical treatment."

Lars wanted to ask why he wasn't informed sooner but now wasn't the time.

"Why are you…?"

"Because he is waking up." Raven said quickly without letting Lars finish what he was asking.

There was silence from Lars.

"It isn't my concern, the only concern of a person waking up is Alisa." Lars only said low tone.

"Lars…"

"Besides I'm with someone who I really shouldn't be talking about him around." Lars said sternly.

"Who?"

"You know who, Ling Xiaoyu, the girl who helped you get information just to help find and stop Jin." He replied sternly.

"So she has recovered." Raven asked.

"It seems so." Replied Lars looking back at the girls who were still at it.

"Well the a breathe of relief."

"You shouldn't have let her go against Kazuya after her encounter with Jin." Lars said heavily as he remembered the scene.

* * *

_On the elevator he prayed he wasn't too late, just hours before the young girl Ling Xiaoyu ran into this building head on chasing Anna with Tougou, a good friend of Lars as well a someone who knew Xiaoyu well, fighting the soldiers of G-Corp._

"_I hope I'm not too late." Lars prayed as the elevator stopped onto the top of the building and the sight that was before him._

_Surrounded by bodies of G-Corp soldiers and JACKS was the girl Xiaoyu in her clothes torn up and holding a metal pipe covered in blood from her opponents._

"_Xiao?" he hollered seeing her back._

_She slowly turned around showing her face smeared in blood with the rain trying to wash it out, she slowly looks at him asking, "D-Did I get him?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Kazuya….h-he killed him…" her eyes started to widen as she remembered, "He killed Tougou with his bare hands, I had to…I had to stop him!"_

_With that she started to collapse as Lars ran to her and caught her in his arms, he was in shock as he knew who Kazuya killed, it was Tougou, he had already found Tougou's body barely alive at the bottom of the building. But what shocked him more was the fact that a small girl fought off this many men, he had heard the stories of her grand entrance hurricane of Heihachi Mishima's yacht when she was only sixteen but thought it was an over exaggerated. But as much as he was stunned he was also amazed…_

_

* * *

  
_

They did not find Kazuya's body in the mess, but they did find the unconscious Anna Williams who was treated in immediate care, but later when Lars met up with Kazuya he was surprised that he made it as far as he did.

As Lars remembered he saw the two girls walking back toward his direction.

"Lars?" asked Raven.

"Just keep me updated." Lars said quickly as he hung up.

"Sorry about that." Xiaoyu said politely as her and Asuka walked up to Lars.

Lars simply smiled as he place his phone in his back pocket simply replying, "Its okay just had to talk with someone."

"Oh okay." Xiaoyu said politely.

"And sorry, I can't join you ladies tonight, work calls" Lars apologized.

The moment he said that Asuka had a face of defeat, and Xiaoyu looked a little disappointed.

Not wanting to disappoint his two young lady friends he quickly says, "But I promise this week I will take you two out to eat."

"Really!" Both girls said in an almost perfect sync.

"These two girls are really easy to please." Lars thought to himself almost surprised by them.

"But it can't be any place." Asuka says quickly.

"Don't worry I know of a great place wear you two will enjoy." He quickly replies.

Within a few more minutes Lars said his goodbyes to both Xiaoyu and Asuka as they leave the station, his smile slowly goes to a serious face as he picks up his phone again.

* * *

**To be continued……**

**

* * *

  
**

_For starters I would like to say thank-you for the reviews so far, it really encourages me to write my story quickly _

_So this chapter wasn't fully focused on Xiaoyu and a bit more focused on Lars, but I hope yall didn't mind, and I hope yall didn't mind that I didn't use the scenario campaign scenes perfectly in this story._


	3. The Flower

"Panda were home!" Xiaoyu says happily as she and Asuka walk into her apartment, Panda walked forward to them with a smile.

"Oi, Panda long time no see." Asuka said happily as she bent down to pet Panda, who rubbed her head happily on Xiaoyu's hand.

"Defiantly a cat." Thought Xiaoyu with a giggle as she took off her shoes, she then walks over to her living room with Asuka and says, "I got the guest room prepared for you."

"A guest room?" Asuka said sounding a bit surprised as she placed her bag by the couch, and looked at the place, Xiaoyu's home was actually had a bit of space. It had a large living room with a small kitchen connected to it, a single bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Well I was suppose to have a roommate but that didn't go as planned." Replied Xiaoyu.

"Oh right because your friend Miharu go married?"

"Yeah she did…" Xiaoya said with a warm smile as she opened the guest room; the room had a futon with blue sheets on it, a large dresser with a mirror, and a widow door that was connected to the porch."

Asuka stared at it for a moment and says, "Wow, its so simple…"

"Sorry its 'simple'." Replied Xiaoyu a bit annoyed.

Asuka only laughed saying, "Hey, hey I was only stating the obvious."

Xiaoyu shook her head with a small sigh saying, "Well get yourself comfortable, I'll be making lunch if you need anything."

Asuka smiled as Xiaoyu closed the door behind her, Asuka walked to the futon and threw her suitcase on the futon and stared at the room for a second, it had a boyish feeling to it.

"Sure smells like a guy." Asuka said as she walked to the closet and opened it. There were a few clothes in there, they were men's clothes and she recognized a jump suit hanging in there, it belonged to Jin Kazama.

* * *

His eyes where slowly opening up, where was he? All he saw was a off white ceiling, and heard the sound of a machine beeping next to him, his eyes then lowered his focus to his left hand that had a tube connected to it. His head then turned to the right to see a window and a man standing in front of the window, he couldn't see the man's eyes but felt a cold emotionless stare from the man.

"Where am I?"

"Your in a prison cell." Raven replies quick and cold.

A headache starts and, the young man rubs his head, "How long…

Raven makes a gruff sound and says, "Since the time of your fall."

With that the man leaves the room quickly.

"Wait!"

"We will interview you later Kazama." Raven says as he leaves the room.

The man stared at the door for a few minutes and looks down at his right hand seeing some written on it.

**Jin Kazama**

"Is this my name…?" he asks the bracelet as he close's his eyes and goes back into a dark sleep."

* * *

"So what happen next?" Xiaoyu said excitedly as she passed Asuka a second serving of fried shrimp.

"Well…." Asuka replied slowly as she bites into her shrimp, "…. She calls me a bear."

There was a pause from Xiaoyu who was imagining Asuka in a bear outfit, "…a bear…" she says then thinks to herself with a smile, "I can sorta see how Asuka can be put into the category…"

"So I charge at her, she does her one of her flips in the air saying, 'you're not going to win this time Miss Asuka Kazama.' So I say 'Oh yeah?' As she comes down trying to crush me I grab her feet and did an upper kick into her stomach sending her flying into the wall." Asuka brags proudly.

Xiaoyu drinks her drink and stares at Asuka intensely as Asuka was finishing up her story, Xiaoyu always admitted that Asuka was always good at using her arms for her story telling.

"That girl soon accepted defeat but she said it was not over between us, this is the second time I defeated this girl, how many times does it take…"

"Maybe she has a crush on you." Xiaoyu says with a sly smile.

Asuka looks at her speechless and chokes on her food as her face flushes and saying to her friend in a shriek, "Xiaoyu!"

Xiaoyu only laughs in a reply and says, "So you have feelings for your attacker, how naughty."

Asuka glares back not wanting to be defeated by her small opponent; she throws a rolled-up napkin at Xiaoyu with a grin.

"Hey!" Xiaoyu shrieked as she threw it back at Asuka, leading to a small throwing contest with each other that lasted a few minutes leading in howls of laughter by the two girls.

"I'm glad she's back." Asuka thought to herself with a smile as she looked at her friend with a smile as Xiaoyu laughed, but she still remembered the emotionless face that her friend had after her showdown with Kazuya.

* * *

_In her school uniform, Asuka ran through the private hospital looking for her friend who was sent her only a few hours ago._

"_Where is she?" she screamed in her mind as she looked through the levels as doctor's coats went flying and a nurse was screaming at her._

"_Young lady you need to stop!" the nurse told her, "This isn't a school gym, it's a hospital."_

"_I know the stupid difference!" Asuka yells at the nurse frustrated and says, "I'm looking for my friend!"_

"_Your friend?" the nurse said with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes my friend! Her name is Ling Xiaoyu, she's Chinese, short, an A cup, wears pigtails all the time." Asuka says describing Xiaoyu._

_The nurse raised an eyebrow wondering why Asuka would mention her friend's bra size then simply says, "Well what is she in for?"_

_Asuka stares for a second and says, "I'm not sure…"_

_The nurse stares back._

_Thirty seconds pasted between them._

"_How can you not know what she is here for, that she is even at this hospital?" complained the nurse._

"_Well some redheaded wannabe goggle head ass told me." Mumble Asuka annoyed at the hard time this nurse was giving her._

"_I'm amusing you're talking about me Kazama Girl." Said a voice behind her._

_Asuka stood for a second in shock as her cheeks went flushed to the voice behind her, she turns around and yells, "You!"_

_Hwoarang looks at the girl and says with a aggravated expression, "Yeah, me." _

_He then grabs Asuka by the shoulders, which make Asuka turn even redder, and says to the nurse with a bow, "I will be taking her to our friend."_

"_Hey watch the hands!" Asuka yelled trying to resist him._

"_Come on, Kazama Girl." Hwoarang said still holding Asuka's shoulders tightly as he took her to the elevator at the end of the hall and away from the nurse who was staring at Hwoarang in awe._

_

* * *

  
_

_They where both sitting in the elevator a few feet away from each other, Asuka glared at him her face was less flushed, she first looked at Hwoarang's shoes then slowly moved her eyes up his body to his face, her heart thumped a little louder knowing they were the only ones on the elevator together and alone, the she stopped at his eyes, "His eyes…." She thought to herself, "They look so tired, how long has he really been here?"_

_His eyes look back at her._

_Asuka quickly looks at the other direction in panic with her face flushing red again._

"_Hey, sorry." He says looking at the back of her head, "I should have called you and told you they moved her." _

"_Yeah you should have." Asuka says still looking away but seeing his reflection through the tint elevator reflection._

"_I got distracted," he said, Asuka saw his face; he looked like he had betrayed someone._

"_Well, you shouldn't have got distracted!" Asuka snapped hating his sullen look and looks at him in the eye saying, "Because of you, I ended up embarrassing myself in front of everyone you idiot."_

_Hwoarang looked confused then smiled saying, "Yeah you're an idiot that always leaps before looking Kazama Girl, not like Kazama." _

_She knew whom exactly he was comparing her to; he had done this more then once._

_She ignored his comeback saying, "Anyways how did you get a hold of my number?"_

"_Well...from Xiaoyu's cell phone." He replied looking at her surprised._

_She felt stupid as the elevator doors opened with a ding._

_The area they were in now looked like an expensive hotel path, with a few doctors and nurses walking to their patients. _

"_This is a private area." Hwoarang said as they walked off, "Courtesy of that bastard Heihachi Mishima himself. _

"_Why did he do that?" Asuka saying a bit surprised, knowing Xiaoyu had betrayed Heihachi._

"_Who knows…" replied Hwoarang and said, "Maybe because he will use her as a hostage due to her condition, maybe he will use this situation to take control of her, or maybe she has found grace in his eyes again due to her defeated his son…" then Hwoarang says quietly with a small laugh, "or maybe simple he she's her as a real granddaughter, a real part of his family he hasn't had."_

_Asuka stared at him saying that in surprised then realized something, "Wait, she defeated…?"_

"_He actually got away but Xiaoyu manage to defeat numbers of his men including the younger Williams sister Anna..."_

"…_The skank…" Asuka mumbled under her breathe, Hwoarang hear her and paused…_

"…_Anna, who was found in critical condition." Hwoarang finished as they where in front of an expensive wooden oak door that was closed._

"_Well what about Xiao? What the hell…" Asuka froze as the door opened and saw her friend in a medical pajama's sitting up in the bed looking at the window in the large dark empty recovery room._

_Hwoarang looked away as Asuka smiled and said, "Xiao, your okay and here I thought it was…"_

_Xiaoyu slowly looks Asuka way, her eyes expressed nothing, they where lifeless, defeated, this wasn't the Ling Xiaoyu that Asuka knew, the bubbly girl wasn't girl, and it was replaced by something that had seen a dark end of life._

_Asuka stares in shock, she quickly looks at Hwoarang who looks down to the ground in pain. _

_She glares at him in anger and runs to Xiaoyu screaming, "Xiao!" Asuka gets to Xiaoyu's side and starts to shake her saying, "Xiao, what the hell happened to ya? This better not be some sick joke." Asuka started to shake as she felt Xiaoyu's heart in a slow pulse. "What the hell happen to ya Xiao?"_

_Xiaoyu didn't reply she only looked through Asuka it seemed like._

_Hwoarang looks at them, and says, "This is the condition she was found in when Lars found her."_

_Asuka looks at him and says, "Lars?"_

"_Yeah, a man who Xiaoyu was helping to bring down both Jin and Kazuya." Hwoarang replied as he leaned on the door looking at Asuka._

"_Why was she..?"_

" '_Cause she want to bring the Jin, she loved dearly she told me." Hwoarang looking away know."_

_Holding Xiaoyu tightly Asuka looks at Hwoarang saying in a voice cracking, "So she was that stupid to help this Lars guy who let her do something as reckless as take Kazuya head on!"_

"_Asuka, listen..."_

"_The asshole will pay for this, letting a girl like Xiao get involved in this mess. "Asuka screamed starting to cry holding Xiaoyu tighter not feeling anything from Xiaoyu._

"_If you hold her any tighter, she won't be able to breathe." Said a feminine voice by Hwoarang._

_Hwaorang glares and says, "If it isn't Kazama's bitch?"_

_Nina Williams didn't say anything to that comment, you could see her reflection from behind she sunglasses as she entered the room, and she looks at Asuka who glared at Nina as she continued holding Xiaoyu. _

"_You really do look like her." Nina only says a bit surprised with a smile and a small laugh._

_Asuka looks at her, "I remember you, the woman who always follows my cousin, what did he send you here to finish off a girl in a comma?"_

_Nina laughs and says, "Jin Kazama isn't here anymore."_

_Both Asuka and Hwoarang looked surprised, "What the hell do you mean?" Hwoarang says trying to remain calm._

"_I mean he did his purpose and now is no longer here." Nina replied taking off her sunglasses and look at Xiaoyu, then turns to Asuka and says, "Alexander will be here with a few hours after he has taken care of some other things first, but I'm sure he will talk to you about what happen Miss. Kazama." She said then says with a smile as if looking to the past, "Miss Kazama…" _

"_So what brings you hear if Kazama's dead?" Hwoarang asked coldly._

"_I only wanted to see the girl." Nina replied._

"_Why?" he asked with cold eyes._

_Nina didn't reply._

_They all remained silent in the dark room, the sound of thunder struck._

"_I wish to talk to the girl alone." Nina says slowly._

"_Hell no!" Asuka yelled holding onto Xiaoyu again._

_Nina walked up to Asuka and said, "Do you want the girl to see light again or live in a nightmare, that even Jin Kazama wished the girl not to follow."_

_Both Hwoarang and Asuka lost words on what Nina had said._

"_So even after giving the world hell, he wished that Xiaoyu, stay in a light."_

_Nina laughed saying nothing._

_It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Hwoarang looks at Asuka and says to her, "Lets go."_

_Not understanding everything Asuka looks at Hwoarang, she gets up and follows him saying, "Yeah." Before she leaves the room she looks at Nina and says, "If you even think about harming Xiao, swear I will crush you."_

_Nina only laughs as Asuka shuts the door behind her, leaving on Nina and the fragile Xiaoyu who looks back at the bed._

_

* * *

  
_

_"That cocky bitch!" Asuka yells in the garage following Hwoarang who laughs and says, "That woman has always been that way, but she does have caring."_

"_She has?" Asuka said sounding surprised._

"_Yeah.." Hwoarang says weakly._

"_Like…" Asuka questions._

_There was no response from Hwoarang._

"_We should go back." Asuka says quickly turning._

_But Hwoarang grabs Asuka's upper arm saying, "Look don't ask my why, but lets trust her, she was the closes person to Jin during his remaining time on here, and I don't know why but I think she is the only one who can lead Xiao out of this condition."_

_Asuka was but trying to pay attention but the warmth of Hwoarang hand on her arm made her goes red again, but then she replied, "Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

_Asuka not caring about her red face turns to Hwoarang and yells, "Why does that woman get to save Xiao? Why did this Lars man get to stop Jin and not Xiao, you or I? Why couldn't Xiao get her happy ending? Why couldn't I do I damn thing to help anyone? Why?" Asuka started to cry and asked, "Why?"_

_Hwoarang didn't respond only took Asuka closer into his arms, his left arm held her tightly as she cried into his chest, her heart was thumping loud and her face red but she didn't care as Hwoarang started to pet her hair softly saying in a sad whisper, "I wish I had the answers Asuka…"_

**WHACK!!**

A blue pillow landed right in Asuka's face.

"What the?" Asuka stammered as Xiaoyu laughed in her victory.

"KO!" Xiaoyu says happily with a small victory pose as Asuka brings down the pillow.

"This was just a napkin war, not a pillow war!" Asuka complained loudly as she threw the pillow back at Xiaoyu that landed right on top of Xiaoyu's head right between her two pigtails.

Asuka started to laugh at the sight, but Xiaoyu slightly pouted and placed the pillow on her lap and laughed with Asuka.

That's when Xiaoyu's cell phone rang…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**I would like to say sorry this turned to be more Asuka focused then on Xiaoyu on this chapter, and that I imputed Hwoarang/Asuka…. I was also listening to songs that matched the mood as well, and it helped with my crappy romance**_

_**But I wanted to show this chapter in the kind focus of a friend, it is fun to do it in different perspectives as well, but I will place it back on Xiaoyu, after all she is my Heroine of this story.**_

_**What did I listen to while writing this chapter, a bit of Flyleaf, Tweater Bird, Jewel, and Utada. Yes I like listening to female voices it helps to but the focus into woman whether it would be for romance or not.**_

_**And sorry the chapter took so long to be released, I have been very busy.**_

_**Well I will try to get an earlier release for my next chapter. **_


End file.
